Waiting
by missxsh0rtie
Summary: Waiting for that special someone & when you get a broken heart your friends are always there for you.
1. Who's Who?

**Waiting**

By: Candace Elledge

I see him everday at school,

But obviously he doesn't

Know I exist. I'm not saying i'm

Depressed in the least but, I

Just wish he'd look at me. I

Know he wouldn't because he's

Popular but, I sometimes smile

At him in the hallway & sometimes

Isee him smile back.

We've known each other since

We were in kindergarten because

We've gone to school together

Since we were 6. I don't really

Care anymore, really I don't

Because I have great friends that

Have my back 24/7. Now I just

Think he's cute but, I like someone

Else. The someone else is one of

My good friends. He's cool, I wish he'd ask me out. But,

For now I just want to be friends.

Ive decided that I don't need a

boyfriend right now I'll just wait….

for the right guy.


	2. Hermione's Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

Waiting Part II

By: Candace Elledge

I know I like him. He's so cute

And funny. But why would he

Ever want to go out with me?

Yes, he's one of my best friends,

But it would never work because

He's popular and I'm a brain.

Everyone knows that brains and

Popular kids don't mix. That's the

Thing that makes me the most

Angry! I could never go out with

Him because his girlfriends are

The popular girls. It has always

Been that way, it will always be

That way. It'll never happen……

Ever. How could he ever know?

How could Harry Potter ever

Know that Hermione Granger

Ever liked him? I can never tell

Him. Its impossible…..unless I

Just blurt it out…..which I

Probably will…….someday…...or

Even………right………now!

"Harry I like you!"

Did I really just do that? Did I

Really tell Harry Potter that I

Liked him? I have to hide……….

NOW! I bet he thinks I'm a

Freak of nature now! Good job

Hermione! I'm such and idiot!

Now what is he going to think of

Me? Is he going to hate me? I

Wonder if he thinks I'm weird?

Oh, I'm sure he does. Finally, I'm

Back to my room. I'm safe here

From ridicule………….for now.

Sorry I took so long to write the second one. I had the biggest writers block ever…oh and finals to study for. Hope ya'll like it! R&R plz!


	3. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

Waiting Part III By: Candace Elledge 

Maybe I should go talk to Ron to see what Harry said. No I couldn't do that because they're best friends and best friends tell each other everything. That would be a very big mistake, but Ron is my best friend too. What should I do? Oh, come on Hermione you should be able to think of something! You're a brain for God's sake! I can do this…..just walk out of the Gryffindor common room and go talk to Ron.

………………..

"Hey Ron can I talk to you for a second."

"Um ok Hermione. Is this about what you said earlier?"

"Yea….so…..um….what did Harry say…..I mean……after I…um…left?"

"Bloody hell Hermione you surprised it on him. Do you really like him like that or are you kidding?"

"I wasn't kidding Ron, but I'm serious what did he say? I need to know!"

"Well, he really didn't say much I think he's in a bit of shock right now, but I could ask him tonight and I'll tell you what he said in the morning."

"Would it be possible for you to ask him right now? I need to know if he thinks I'm a freak or he hates me or anything! Please just will you ask?"

"Yes. Ok Hermione just calm down!"

…………………

"Harry you know what Hermione said earlier? What would you say to her about that?"

"To tell you the truth Ron……..I……I…..well…..I…"

"You what!"

"I like her too. I've liked her since the first day we met on the train."

"Ok I know I'm supposed to be the best friend that will give advice, but I'm sort-of in a state of shock right now… ok hold on…..let me get this right…you said that you've always liked Hermione?"

"Correct."

"Then go tell her because….um…right now she thinks that you think that she's a total loser!"

"I don't know if I can. I don't know what to say. What if she thinks that I'm a total idiot."

"Just go. Just go tell her you idiot!"

………………

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

"Oh…um…..Harry…..what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something."

"What that I'm a weird loser?"

"No……that….I…um…..likeyoualot! Andwillyougooutwithme?"

"What? I didn't catch what you said."

"I like you a lot! And will you go out with me?

"What?…….Yes! Of course!"

Dum….Dum….Dum….! Do you know what's going to happen? If you have any ideas please let me know. This chapter was easy to write! Usually when I listen to music is when I write really good stories! LOL! R&R!


End file.
